Butterflies part 39
by Kksaunt1
Summary: So excited to show this chapter with you!


Jack took the whole family to town so Elizabeth could visit with Viola and Julie while he was at work. When they walked into Clara's, Julie was just coming down the stairs to head over to Abigail's.

"Jack, Elizabeth! Good to see you."

"You too Julie. The girls and I came to visit today. We've been stuck in the house too long."

"Well, I have to work, but Vi should be down soon with Beth," she said as she ran out the door.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll visit with Viola and Beth. Thanks for helping me carry Maddie, Sweetie. I appreciate it."

"Of course. I've got to get to work. Why don't I come by and we can eat lunch at Abigail's?"

"That sounds great. See you later. Love you." She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Love you more."

Jack turned to go out the door when a woman walked in. "Cat?"

"Jack? Oh my, it's good to see you."

"You too." He gave her a quick hug. "When did you get back in town?"

"Just yesterday."

"Dada? Dada up?" Maddie had walked over to Jack and was pulling on his pant leg. He reached down and picked her up. "Hey Bug. Cat, this is my daughter, Maddie."

Elizabeth walked over holding Emma. "Cat? Oh my goodness. How are you?"

"Elizabeth? It's wonderful to see you. Who's this little one?" she asked about Emma.

"This is our other daughter, Emma," Jack explained.

"They're so beautiful. I am glad you two are together. I was hoping you would be."

"Me too," Jack said with a smile. "I have to get to work." He handed Maddie to Elizabeth and kissed her quickly. "Nice to see you Cat. I'll see you at lunch, Honey."

"Here, Elizabeth, I'll take the baby," Cat offered. Elizabeth handed Emma to Cat and snuggled Maddie.

"Why don't we sit while we wait for my sister to come downstairs." They walked over to the sitting area.

"So, Cat, tell me about your family that you have been helping. How are they?"

"Well, that's why I'm back. I've been living with my Mother. She's been ill for quite some time. She just recently passed and since Emily is here, I decided to move back."

"I'm so sorry about your mother, but I'm really happy to see you."

"Yes, I am amazed at how many things have changed around here. How long have you and Jack been married?"

"Let's see…about two and a half years. Maddie is nineteen months and Emma is six weeks. Wow, time flies, doesn't it?

"Yes, it does. Gabe just told me the other day that he is going to join the Academy, Northwest Mounted Police."

"Oh my goodness. Gabe, a Mountie. That's amazing. Wait until Jack hears that."

Viola came downstairs with Beth. "Elizabeth, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, just a little bit. Viola, this is Cat Montgomery. She used to live here in Hope Valley a few years back. Cat, this is my sister Viola."

"Nice to meet you, Viola. Do you work here?"

"Yes, is there something I can do for you?"

While Cat and Viola chatted, Elizabeth watched Beth and Maddie playing with some blocks and nursed Emmy.

"Mama, bock?" Maddie walked over and showed Elizabeth her toy.

"Yes, sweetie. Block."

"Bock." She nodded and gave the block to Elizabeth.

"Thank you sweetie." Maddie went back to playing with her cousin, apparently satisfied that she shared her toy with Mama.

That night, Jack and Elizabeth were laying in bed talking about their day. "It was so good to see Cat today."

"Yes it was! Such a surprise. You will never guess what she told me about Gabe."

"He's going to be a Mountie?"

"How did you know?"

"Gabe has always wanted to be a Mountie. I've had so many conversations about it with him."

"Really?"

"Yes, we've discussed it over the years and I think he would do a great job."

"I agree." She moved closer to Jack, who put his arm around her, kissing her forehead. She laid there, thinking for awhile as she listened to Jack's heartbeat, beneath her ear.

"What are you thinking about, Honey?"

"I guess, how much things have changed and how quickly. Talking to Cat about everything just reminded me to enjoy every moment."

"That is a great thing to remember because you never know what's around the corner." She nodded.

"Jack, you're leaving again aren't you?" She sat up and leaned on her elbow, looking at him, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, I just found out today."

"Ok. When do you have to go?"

"The day after tomorrow." She sighed and laid back down, this time holding him tighter.

"I had a feeling that your promotion might mean you'd have to leave more often."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You are wonderful at your job or they wouldn't have promoted you. I'm so proud of you. They obviously think that they need you more than I do, but that's not possible. I think they should ask the wife of a Mountie what she thinks before taking her husband away," she said half joking, half serious.

He smiled and turned to look at her. "I think they should ask the Mountie how much he needs his wife."

He took his hand and placed it gently on her face. "I need you so much. I don't want to leave you."

"I love you, Jack, more than anything." She looked up at his handsome face and could sense there was still more he wasn't telling her. "How long?"

He looked at her for a moment, always wondering how she could read his mind. "Jack?" He looked away for a moment, not wanting to tell her. "At least a month," he whispered.

"At least a month?"

"Yes, I'm traveling a long way and I don't know what the case involves. My promotion is more of an investigative role so it sometimes means staying long after the people involved are caught."

"I see." She understood his job was important, but she didn't know how she could be without him for so long. She got up and put a robe on and left the room, leaving him laying there, hoping she really did understand.

She walked out and put the water on the stove to heat up for tea. He walked out to talk to her as she knew he would. He stood against the counter next to her, watching her. "I know it's a long time. Sweetheart." She nodded, not meeting his eyes. She would miss him calling her that. He grabbed her hand gently, searching her eyes, pulling her close. She would miss drowning in his eyes when they were this close. He made her feel so loved and so safe. She would miss that feeling as she waited every night for him to come back to her.

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, not willing to let him go. She breathed in the scent of his skin as she snuggled against his neck. She felt every muscle in his arms and his back as he held her tightly against him.

The water started to boil for the tea but they just ignored it for a few moments. He buried his face in her hair, in her neck, savoring the closeness that would be missing for the next month. He would have to force himself to leave this time, knowing every night as he lay alone that she was dealing with everything and missing him just as much.

"I asked Mom and Bill to stay with you again. Is that ok?"

"Yes. I love them so much and it makes it much easier to not be alone while you're gone." She kissed his jaw and then his cheek. "Promise me that you'll let me know you're safe."

"I will." She stared at him for a moment, memorizing every inch of his face, even though she already knew it. She would miss just looking at him.

"Do you want tea?"

"Sure, I'll take some." He broke away from her and put more wood in the fireplace so they could sit by the fire and drink their tea. She joined him on the couch, covering her legs, which were now on his lap, with a blanket. They watched the fire silently, every so often looking at each other and smiling.

Two days later, Jack sat in their room, rocking Maddie. She was awake, but lounging in his arms, giggling when he tickled her or pretended to bite her fingers. "Dada." She patted his chin. "Dada, love?"

"When did you learn that? Yes, Daddy loves you, very much." He kissed her fingers, trying not to cry. Why was this time so much harder?

Elizabeth was in bed listening. She had taught her the word love. She was hoping she would say it to Jack. He was having a hard time leaving them this time.

Elizabeth sat up against the headboard, watching them. Jack looked over and she could see tears rolling down his face. "Honey? Are you ok?"

"I don't want to leave you for so long. I'll miss so much." He wiped his tears away. Maddie was watching him closely, sensing his sadness. She buried her head into his chest. He picked her up and hugged her. He rocked her a little longer and she fell asleep. He went over to the bed and laid her down in the middle so she wouldn't roll off. Elizabeth walked over and hugged Jack. "Its almost time, isn't it?" He nodded.

She held him for one more moment, relishing the feeling of being in his arms, knowing she wouldn't have it for a long time. One more sweet, meaningful kiss. One more "I love you." Then he walked over, kissed both of his daughters, grabbed his bags and left, leaving her feeling very much alone. She sat down on the edge of the bed and cried for a moment, then wiped her eyes and decided she wouldn't let herself be upset anymore. She needed to accept that he was gone for awhile and continue to live for the girls sake.

She took a deep breath, moved Maddie to her crib and went to make breakfast, but decided she wasn't hungry. She sat down on the couch, drinking her coffee, staring into the fire and thinking about Jack. Then she heard a knock on the door and heard Charlotte. "Elizabeth?"

"In here, Mom. Come in."

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you doing?" Charlotte gently squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'm ok. Help yourself to some coffee if you want."

"Thank you." She poured herself a cup and joined Elizabeth on the couch. Elizabeth was smiling to herself, sipping her coffee.

"What are you smiling about, Dear?"

"Jack and Maddie. Maddie was so cute this morning. I had been working with her, teaching her to say love, so when Jack was rocking her, she said "Dada, love?" It surprised him that she knew that word."

"That's very sweet." Elizabeth smiled again and stared at the fire.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom. It will make it much easier while he's away."

"Of course, I'm here. You're my family." She moved over and put her arm around Elizabeth. "I'm here to help."

"Thanks, Mom." She leaned her head on Charlotte's shoulder, grateful for her support and love..

A few days later Jack kept his word and sent a telegram to Elizabeth to let her know he was safe. He was only halfway to his post and had come to a small town where he was able to get a hot meal and a warm bed, even though he really just wanted to go back home.

When he finally reached his destination a few days after that, he was dismayed at the conditions he found there. The town was in shambles. The mercantile had broken windows and items from inside all over the street. There were buildings that had apparently been burned down and there were very few people to be seen. Jack kept walking through town and he found a saloon and an infirmary that were boarded up. How was he supposed to live here, make things safer? Where was everyone? Why were things this way? He had so many questions, but didn't know where to find answers.

Two weeks later, Elizabeth was aching to hear from Jack, but nothing came. He had been gone three weeks, almost longer than any other assignment, and she needed some assurance he was ok. She tried to keep herself distracted, teaching Maddie new words, spending time with Charlotte and Bill, going to town to see her sisters and Abigail who had returned from her honeymoon. Every night though, his arms were missing from around her waist. His soft, gentle snoring, missing from her ear. She needed him, plain and simple.

One night, Jack was laying by the fire he had built at his campsite, watching the flames, dancing in the breeze. He was missing his wife and daughters so much, he could hardly stand it. He found it very difficult to sleep without wrapping himself around Elizabeth, or smelling her vanilla or lavender soap as he drifted off to sleep. He laid there, on the hard ground, wishing he had his soft featherbed right there. Then he heard it. A noise, close by. It sounded like crying, but as he strained to listen, the sound would disappear in the breeze. He laid down again and heard it again. He slowly sat up. "Hello? Is someone there?"

The quiet whimpering continued. He got up and started to look around, but it was so dark, he couldn't see much. "Who's there?" he called again. As he walked, it sounded closer, he was making progress.

"Hello?"

Then he almost tripped over something, causing the crying to become more insistent. It sounded like a child, very close to where he was standing.

He crouched down and strained to see in the darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he could make out the shape of a child, huddled against a tree, shaking and crying.

"Hi, I'm Jack. What's your name?"

The child cowered away from Jack, crying again, obviously scared. "Are you cold? Or hungry? I have food over by the fire, and blankets. Why don't you come with me?" He could see the whites of the child's eyes reflected in the moonlight. It was staring at Jack, not trusting. Jack held out his arms to pick the child up, patiently waiting for it to accept his help, but It made no effort to go with him.

Jack bent down slowly and scooped the small child up in his arms. "Its ok, now. You're safe."

As he got over closer to the fire, he saw that he was holding a young boy, about four years old or so. He was dirty and had barely any clothes on. He had to be very cold in this early winter breeze. He was so light and Jack could feel his ribs, so he probably hadn't eaten in a long time. He put the boy in his lap, wrapping an extra blanket around him. The boy stared at the fire, drinking in the warmth. Jack reached over for a bowl and spoon and ladled some of his leftover stew into it. It was still hot and would probably feel wonderful in the boy's stomach.

"Are you hungry?" The boy put his fingers in the bowl and began licking the hot stew off of them. "Here, I'll help you." He turned him sideways and began slowly spooning the warm liquid into his mouth. After a few minutes, the boy stopped opening his mouth when the spoon came close, so Jack thought he must be finished eating. He set the bowl on the ground and wrapped the boy in another blanket and held him close.

"You know, I have two little girls at home. They are younger than you and beautiful just like their mother. They all have dark curly hair and blue eyes. I miss them very much." Jack kept talking in his calm, quiet tone, about his family and he noticed the boy was falling asleep. Jack reached over and added more wood to the fire. He slowly laid down next to the boy, wrapping them both under yet another blanket and tried to sleep. His mind, however, kept him awake. He wondered who this boy was, where his parents were. He wanted to get him to talk, but he seemed so frightened. Maybe in the morning he would say something.

Elizabeth was in town with the girls visiting Abigail at the café. Charlotte had come with her so they were sitting around drinking tea and chatting about their husbands. Abigail was talking about how sweet Frank was, bringing her flowers this morning just because he loved her. Charlotte was mentioning how Bill was enjoying filling in for Jack and Elizabeth talked about how much she missed Jack and that she hadn't heard anything from him in almost a month.

"They must not have a telegraph where he is, Elizabeth. If he could send word, I'm sure he would." Abigail was trying to sooth her nerves but it didn't really help. "Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie. What is it?"

"Mama, up?" She held her arms up to Elizabeth, waiting. Elizabeth handed a sleeping Emma to Charlotte and bent down to pick up Maddie. Maddie put her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and sighed.

"Mama, love?"

"I do love you, Maddie." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Maddie, keeping her close.

"That is so sweet, Elizabeth." Abigail commented.

"I taught her the word. I'm not sure she knows what it means entirely, but she associates it with hugging so maybe she does understand it a little." Maddie lifted her head and touched Elizabeth's nose. "What is that, Maddie?"

"Nose?"

"Right. Where's Maddie's nose?" Maddie touched her own nose. They continued playing the game until Maddie wanted to be held by "Mama" or Charlotte. So they switched girls again.

Jack woke up and immediately noticed the boy wasn't next to him. He turned his head and looked around and didn't see him. He began to get worried. This child, whom he had only seen by firelight, was important to him, as a father of two little ones and as a Mountie, hired to take care of people. He jumped up and began his search.

He looked for awhile and then figured he would check the tree where he had stumbled upon him the night before. There he was, leaning against the tree, sleeping, wrapped in nothing but his holey, dirty clothes. Jack watched for a moment and then sat down to wait for him to wake up. After a few minutes, the boy stirred and then opened his eyes, which Jack could see now were bright blue, matching his own daughters eyes. He stared at Jack with his big, questioning eyes and Jack stared back, not moving so he didn't scare him.

"Hi. I'm Jack, remember?" The boy continued to stare, curious. "Are you hungry?" The boy sat up and looked around. "I can make biscuits." Jack slowly got up and held his hand out to the boy, offering his help. After a moment, the boy stood up and took his finger and allowed Jack to lead him. As they walked, Jack noticed the boy didn't have shoes, so his feet were filthy and calloused. His hair needed to be washed badly, but it appeared to be blonde. He could definitely see his ribs through the holes in his shirt.

When they got back to camp, Jack started the fire going and heated the pan and then mixed together the ingredients he had for biscuits, which were almost gone. He would need to get supplies today, and maybe go fishing. While the biscuits were cooking, Jack decided to try and talk to the boy.

"So, what's your name?" He just looked at him. "You can tell me. I won't hurt you." The boy shook his head and looked down. Jack took a blanket and wrapped it around the boy to keep him warm. When the biscuits were done, he gave one to him and watched as he basically inhaled it. "Slow down, buddy. You don't want to get sick." The boy looked at him and then ate a little slower. He finished it and then looked at Jack. "Do you want another one?" The boy nodded. Jack gave him another and then ate a few himself. They were nothing like Abigail's, but they filled his stomach and now the boy's stomach too.

Another week passed and Elizabeth still heard nothing from Jack, until one day, Charlotte rushed in the door with a letter in her hand. "Elizabeth, Sweetheart? He sent you a letter!"

"Mom?" Elizabeth ran into the kitchen from her bedroom. "Oh thank goodness. I've been so worried."

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

Dear Elizabeth

I'm anxious to write to you because I miss you so much I can hardly breathe. I want so badly to be home right now, but my assignment isn't finished. I hope to be on the way to you by the end of next week. Until then, remember that I love you with all of my heart. I will send a telegram to let you know for sure.

Hug Bug for me and kiss Emma and my Mom.

Stay safe,

All my love,

Jack

Elizabeth devoured every word of the letter, wanting more words to appear on the page every time she read it. She missed his voice. She missed everything about him so much it physically hurt. Tears fell down her face and she hugged the letter to her chest, closing her eyes.

"Honey, are you ok? Is Jack ok?"

"Yes," she said, covering her mouth. "I just miss him so much."

Charlotte hugged her. "I know exactly what you're going through."

"Thank you, Mom. Of course you do."

"Did he say when he was coming home?"

"He hopes to be on his way by the end of next week."

"That's good. Soon, he'll be here soon." Elizabeth nodded and wiped her eyes and went back to cleaning the house.

Jack was trying to finish his assignment all the while taking care of the boy. Jack had done a thorough search of the area and found no parents willing to claim him or even anyone in town who knew who he was. So Jack decided if no one came forward by the end of his stay, he would take him home to Hope Valley. There was surely someone there who would be willing to take him in. Jack bought shoes and clothes for him, bathed him and fed him. Truth be told, he was getting quite attached to him. The boy still didn't speak, but nodded yes or no when asked a question, so Jack decided to ask him an important one. He got down to his level on the ground.

"Where are your parents, buddy?" No response.

"Did they get hurt?" He shook his head with a sadness in his eyes.

"Were they sick?" He nodded, tears filling his eyes.

"Did they get better?" He shook his head no.

"Do you have any family?" He nodded, making Jack feel hopeful that someone could care for him. Then he patted Jack's chest.

"Wait..me?" He nodded again. The boy threw his arms around Jack's neck almost knocking him over. He held him close for several minutes thinking about what had just happened. The boy wanted him to be his family. He didn't have any family here, so why not? What would Elizabeth think?

"Do you want to go home with me?" He nodded and Jack thought he saw a hint of a smile forming on his lips. "It's a long trip." He nodded again. "Ok, I guess that's what we'll do."


End file.
